renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Hole
"Black Hole" is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of The Ren & Stimpy Show, which aired on February 23, 1992. Characters *Ren Höek as Commander Höek *Stimpy as Cadet Stimpy *President *Bus Driver High Fashion Log for Girls Commercial *Jamie *Betty Summary Ren and Stimpy experience the horrors inside a black hole. Plot While traveling through space, Commander Hoek and Cadet Stimpy get sucked into the "hideous vortex" black hole. When they get sucked in, they come out through the other side of the black hole. They've been teleported to another universe... a very eerie one indeed. In this universe, they travel around trying to find a way out, but they continue to hideously mutate into other eerie forms. Finally, they come to a mountain of socks which were all the world's missing left socks. Stimpy's "space-time doohickey" then notifies him that if they don't get to the trans-dimensional gateway by 3:00 pm, they would be trapped there forever. Ren finds out that that is in 5 minutes. They get there on time but find out that they pay for a ride with exact change only. So they get kicked off. Ren gives an explanation that they will continue to mutate until their molecules break up and disperse. Stimpy decides to rather implode than disintegrate. So he sets a device on implode. But then he suddenly finds out that he had spare change all along. This makes Ren angry. Just when he's about to slap Stimpy, Stimpy implodes. Then Ren does so. Then the show's logo appears but Ren and Stimpy's eyes have been imploded. Production Music *''Battle at Sea'' – Johnny Pearson *''Graveyard'' – Johnny Pearson *''Inferno'' – Frederic Bayco *''Like Strange'' – Kenny Graham *''Overture to The Barber of Seville'' – Gioacchino Rossini *''Smouldering Fury (a)'' – Trevor Duncan *''March of the Astronauts'' – Cedric King-Palmer *''The March of the Ants'' – Sidney Crooke *''Fly By Night'' – Montague Ewing *''Folli the Foal'' – Andrew Fenner *''Hail to the Chief'' – Graham De Wilde *''Peter and the Wolf Overture: Cat Theme'' – Sergei Prokofiev *''Hit and Run'' – Ralph Dollimore *''Blues in a Hurry'' – Cecil Norman *''Heavy Affliction'' – Cedric King-Palmer *''Holiday Playtime'' – Cedric King-Palmer *''Drama Link (b)'' – Hubert Clifford *''Saw Theme'' – William Trytel High Fashion Log commercial *''Happy-Go-Lively'' – Laurie Johnson Watch Episode Trivia and Goofs * This episode is the first one to air in 1992. * This episode and Stimpy's Invention are the only two Season 1 episodes that aired in 1992. Every other episode from the first season aired in 1991. * This is the first episode directed by Bob Camp, despite the episode having no director credit. * This is the final episode of the series animated by Bon-Art. * This is the final Commander Höek and Cadet Stimpy episode by Spümcø. * On top of the sock mountain, one of Ren's eyebrow indents are not colored, revealing the background. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Commander Hoek & Cadet Stimpy